Isabella Berry
by aelishe
Summary: Rachel's cousin turns up and secrets are revealed about Rachel's past. not the best summary i know but please read and review it :D slight Faberry but mostly friendship also Pezberry Brittberry friendship


I was sitting with my friends at lunch on our normal table it felt great to have friends for once, although i haven't let them near my house, for reasons you will probably find out. Quinn, Santana and Brittany had taken me shopping a few weeks ago and since then i have been deemed 1 of four hottest girls in school and i had people throwing themselves at me left right and centre but i only had one person i wanted to be with and that was Quinn Fabray, she wanted to be with me to but she was pregnant at the moment and i didn't want to cause her any stress.

Mercedes ran over to us with Kurt next to her.

'have you heard the gossip?' Mercedes asked

'What gossip Merce?' Quinn responded

'there's going to be a new girl tomorrow apparently she turned up today to sort stuff out and some Jocks saw her and apparently she's like totally hot and may even give you some competition'

Santana laughed, Brittany followed suit i shrugged and carried on eating and Quinn giggled a little.

'Not being funny but all four of us together can overpower that girl easily.'

The next day came round soon enough, the girls were stood with me at my locker because it was the closest to the entrance. The doors flew open and in stepped a brunette haired, slightly tanned girl. She walked halfway down the hall and stopped noticing us she lifted up the glasses that were placed on her head'

'Rachel aren't you gonna come give me a hug to welcome me?'

I realised who it was and ran to her pulling her into my arms.

'Oh. My. God. Louisa what are you doing here?'

'well I've come to live with you, your dad's are picking my shit up now'

I pulled away and looked her in the eyes.

'Louisa what did you do?'

She mumbled something i didn't quite hear.

'speak up otherwise I'll punch you'

'I set fire to some kid's hair' she says quietly my mouth falls open.

'oh come on Rach it's not as bad as what you have done in the-' my eyes widen

'anyway let me introduce you to some friends of mine.'

I pull her to where Santana, Quinn and Brittany are.

'hey guys. Louisa, this is Santana, Brittany and Quinn' she looks at me nods and follows who i am pointing to when i say their names.

'Guys this is Louisa my baby cousin'

'by two fucking months Ray'

'Still makes you younger Lou' i giggle at her as she mockingly pouts and i playfully shove her.

The rest of the day went by quickly the whole school found out about my relation to the new girl and also some of the stories being shared by Louisa to some class mates. I giggled when she told them the one about the supermarket and when we accidentally made a stack of beans fall over because a frozen chicken escaped. (not that we were aiming the chicken at it or anything)

At lunch we were sat down with Santana, Britt, Quinn, Mercedes and Kurt.

I was having a small argument with Quinn. Which was probably why Mercedes and Kurt left.

'Quinn you shouldn't drink that stuff it's unhealthy for the baby'

'It's coke what's it gonna do?'

'Quinn it's acidic and full of caffeine it's not good for her'

Quinn rolled her eyes and carried on drinking. Louisa decided to butt in.

'I thought you would of listened to Ray of all people when it comes to babies' my eyes widened. And i looked at her begging her not to continue. But she didn't notice.

Quinn looked at Louisa confused 'Why would i listen to her she doesn't know what it feels like and what you go through to have a baby'

'i beg to differ' i shake my head, no one knew about my baby no one and she spends one day here and soon everyone will know. Quinn looks from Louisa to me, i'm looking at the table.

'Sorry i don't think i understand'

'you said Rach doesn't know what it feels like to have a baby grow inside of her or give birth for that matter well i beg to differ because I'm pretty sure she does'

I let my head bang onto the table and close my eyes growling.

'Please Lou shut up'

I lift my head up to look at her. She looks at me confused and then it dawns on her and she covers her mouth with her hand her eyes wide.

'They don't know do they?'

This gets San and Britt's attention, i stay focused on my cousin and i shake my head at her. She looks at me apologetically i sigh and shake my head looking back to my food.

'Wait we don't know what?'

I sigh well i may as well tell them now it's pretty much out there.

'You see Quinn isn't the only one that knows what it feels to have a baby grow inside of her, because... because i uh...'

'You?' Quinn asks.

'I have a baby daughter called Isabella'

I see everyone's eyes widen and i look away from them all tears brimming as i remember what i had gone through.

'who... who was the father?' Santana asked.

'he was called Joe, he never wanted anything to do with the baby, as soon as i mentioned the words i'm pregnant he ran away, he never spoke to me, he didn't care i was abandoned' tears trickle down my cheeks, remembering it hurt me so much. I wipe them away quickly Lou watches me and places a comforting hand on my shoulder. I look at her and try to smile.

'tell you what i'll go home and bring Isabella in for you to see at glee but guys all of you on this table have to promise not to tell anybody.'

Everyone nodded and i got up from the table and flicked my phone up to call my dad's. I went home and got Bella sorted for our trip to glee practice. I couldn't help but smile as i listened to her gurgle in the back of the car.

I got to school and sorted out the pushchair placing Bella in it. I pushed it through school which was now empty to the choir room. I peeked my head in to the door and sighed as everyone spotted me.

'Sorry i'm late Mr Schue'

'Rachel it's not like you to be late'

'i had an emergency'

'okay well come in and we will fill you in'

I sighed as i opened the door and wheeled the pushchair in.

Kurt stood up 'That was your big emergency you had to babysit'

I glared at him 'if you call babysitting looking after your own child then yes'

Puck stood up next 'wait your telling us this is your kid?'

'yes Noah i am telling you this is my daughter'

I faced the whole of the group and Louisa skipped to my side placing a hand on my shoulder everyone looked at me in shock. Except for Santana, Brittany and Quinn.

'why do you think i reached out to Quinn? Why i wanted to help her so much?' the whole group looked at me waiting for me to continue 'it's because i know exactly how it feels to be pregnant and in school except i was younger than her and the father abandoned me and the baby'

I heard everyone gasp and my eyes dropped down as they filled with tears but then i looked in the pushchair and found the magical eyes of my daughter who smiled at me. I instantly smiled back.

'i wouldn't have normally done this, brought her in i mean but the girls wanted to meet her after my cousin blabbed at lunch and so i went home and got her sorted'

'is that why you wasn't in my Spanish class'

I nodded 'I'm sorry Mr Schue but it's just my dad's were going away today as well so i needed to get home to take care of her anyway.'

I walked round the side of the pushchair and unclasped the belt i heard everyone inhale as i lift my daughter out of the pushchair. She gave a little yawn as i held her in my arms lying her down she smiled up at me and placed her hand on my cheek and i smiled down at her moving my lips to connect with her hand, i heard a chorus of 'awes' run through the choir room.

'what's her name Rachel?' Noah asked

I looked up and around 'Everyone i would like you to officially meet my daughter Isabella Berry, but call her Bella' i add smiling.

Quinn was the first to get up out of the glee members she walked to me and placed her finger in Bella's hand. 'Hello mini Berry' she says with a tearful smile, i watch her with a smile of my own she looks at me 'was it hard? Raising her i mean?'

I look down at my daughter then back up to Quinn 'I won't lie to you Quinn when I had her it was hard but I held her and I couldn't let go she opened her eyes and looked at me and I just knew I wasn't meant to give her up, yeah the dad abandoned me its why we moved but I had my dad's to help and support me, you have Noah to help and the rest of us to, and my dad's say you're welcome to have our other guest room if you want it.'

Quinn smiles at me 'Thanks for being honest with me and as for the house invitation I would love to move in I'm fed up of the lack of conversation out of dopey over there' Rachel giggles and as it reaches Bella she giggles and claps to, which sets off another chorus of awes and soon Rachel's surrounded by the whole glee club all wanting to see and meet Bella, Rachel lets Quinn hold her to get used to holding a baby.

'Don't worry Quinn it'll come natural when you have your own' she says with a smile, Bella falls asleep on Quinn and is soon passed back to Rachel, Bella snuggles into her mother's warmth and lets out a sigh she sticks her thumb into her mouth and sucks on it happily, everyone watches in awe at Rachel's mother instincts kick in and she's able to get a blanket from the pram and cover her daughter up without waking her and how she just naturally bounces the baby the baby up and down soothingly.

It's not long before glee ends and Rachel places the sleeping Bella into her pushchair leaving with Quinn, Santana, Brittney and Louisa at her side. Louisa gets a lift home with Rachel and the others follow in their cars to Rachel's house. When they get there they are surprised at how big it is, the walk into the house and Rachel gives them the grand tour, there's a dance studio lined with gym equipment, an indoor swimming pool a huge garden with a trampoline in it Louisa was obviously already at home as she made her way straight to the kitchen to get some food and a drink before they went upstairs to see Rachel's room which was big and not the expected bright pink but a nice yellow, then she showed them Bella's room, Louisa's room and she finished off with another guest room.

'and this room now belongs to Quinn' she opens the door to show them the room which already had Quinn's stuff in it all set up, Quinn's eyes tear up and she grabs Rachel who's happy she gave Louisa Bella to hold while she took them around having expected that reaction. Rachel giggles and pulls away to let Quinn look around her new room at everything it was a big room and had space to add stuff for the baby if she decided on keeping it, Rachel smiled watching her walk around, Santana and Brittney were smiling to the side of her as well obviously relieved that their friend had a better place to live and an actual bed to sleep in and that she seemed happy to live there.

'It's perfect Rachel thank you so much'

'Ah it's no problem at all to be honest, come on then it's time for food' Rachel leads the way back to the kitchen and prepares them all something to eat, she even pulled bacon out for Quinn to have which Quinn was extremely happy about.

The rest of the night they spent talking, laughing, joking about and watching movies Quinn had never felt more comfortable and Rachel was as happy as ever Louisa spent most of her time cooing over Bella when she woke and helped get her ready for bed.

Quinn learnt a lot from Rachel about being a mother while she stayed there and was happy that she had been welcomed into the house because she doesn't know how she would of coped otherwise. Beth and Bella were happy living with each other and often wet off on their own baby conversations while their mothers and aunts and uncles watched over them to make sure they didn't get into to much mischief.

**Okay all mistakes are mine and I'm sorry if there are any major ones, I hope you like it anyway and I do know about some random I's that aren't capitalised for some reason my computer doesn't auto correct them so sorry anyways please read and review :D**


End file.
